Tohru dans le rose bonbon
by QcFanficGirl
Summary: Un peu de romance entre Tohru et notre chat préféré! OneShot à l'eau de rose


**Disclamer :** les persos ne m'appartiennent pas...

Bonne lecture!

La nuit tomba doucement sur la maison de Shigure. J'aime bien la nuit car tout y est possible. De ma chambre, j'entendais la vois grave de Kyo qui m'appelait mais je ne bougeai pas d'un pouce. J'étais tellement bien, nue dans mon lit. Je savais qu'Akito était là mais je ne voulais pas prendre la peine de m'habiller pour encore me déshabiller plus tard. Alors je suis restée étendue. C'est à ce moment que j'entendis de légers coups à la porte de ma chambre. Je demandai, avant de donner la permission d'entrée, qui venait me déranger.

- _C'est moi ! Je peux te rejoindre ?_ dit une voix mélodieuse, entre masculine et féminine.

- _Mais entre Yuki, je t'en prie !_

Yuki ouvrit alors légèrement la porte et entra. Quand il se retourna, je vis l'envie s'emparé de ses traits. Bien sûr, mon corps bien moulé ne laissait aucun homme indifférent. J'étais une jeune femme dans la début vingtaine avec de longs cheveux châtains foncé qui arrivaient à la hauteur mes fesses. Enfin bref, Yuki me dévorait des yeux. Cela faisait maintenant cinq mois que j'étais en couple avec ce charmant jeune homme aux yeux d'un gris profonds, tout comme ses cheveux d'ailleurs et à la peau d'une blancheur vampirique et légèrement musclé. Mais il n'y avait entre lui et moi que le sexe et l'amusement. Mon cœur appartenait à une autre personne. Je me raclai doucement la gorge pour le faire sortir des ses pensées. Il sursauta et me dit simplement qu'il voulait que je descende avec lui pour aller voir la femme qui est devenue ma meilleure amie. C'est donc à contre cœur que je me levai et m'habillai.

Tenant par la main mon prince aux allures féminines, je descendis les marches avec grâce et calme mais dès que je vis Akito blottie dans les bras de Shigure, l'homme de sa vie et le propriétaire de la maison où je vis, avec un visage de pure tristesse, je me précipitai vers elle. Elle lâcha gentiment Shigure et me sauta dans les bras. Ce saut périlleux nous fit tombées toutes les deux. Heureusement que personne n'eut été blessé !

J'ai passé environ une heure à discuter avec la belle Akito aux cheveux de jais et au sourire mielleux. Par contre, la seule chose à laquelle je pensais, c'était aller me promener au clair de lune et être dans mes pensées. Je dis alors quitter la table et Shigure me dit que je vais avoir le temps de parler avec sa fiancée plus longuement car elle dormirait cette nuit à la maison. J'étais heureuse de l'apprendre et je quittai sans regret la cuisine, le sourire aux lèvres, pour me diriger vers l'entrée.

- _Où vas-tu Tohru ?_ me dit une voix grave et profonde _._

Cela me fit sursauter. Je me retournai et vis Kyo qui me regardait avec ses si beaux yeux brun-dorés, intrigué. Je l'observai un instant, ses cheveux roux, pour ne pas dire orange, son visage viril et fort, sa peau basanée et durcie pas le soleil, ses muscle saillant mais juste assez pour ne pas faire laid, son corps était tout simplement magnifique. Et ses lèvres ! J'avais tellement envie de les embrassées, de les sentir contre moi, partout sur moi… Oh ! Je m'éloigne dans mes pensées !

- _Seulement me promener, je vais revenir bientôt_ , lui répondis-je.

- _Il fait noir… Je t'accompagne !_

- _Mais non Kyo, ne te dérange pas pour moi. Je suis une grande fille._

- _J'aimerais, s'il te plait, t'accompagner, pour me rassuré. Et j'aimerais te parler aussi…_

- _Et bien allons-y alors !_ capitulai-je.

Sur ce, nous sortîmes nous promener. Je sortis de la maison en premier prenant bien soin de ne pas me retourner. Je ne savais pas ce dont il désirait me parler mais je ne sentais rien de rassurant dans le long silence qui dura pendant les dix premières minutes. Et il commença…

 _-Écoute Tohru… je sais que tu es avec ce stupide rat mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'il n'est pas le bon garçon pour toi… Tu as vu comment il te traite ! On dirait que tu es seulement pour lui un objet ! Je n'accepte pas que son regard pervers se pose sur tes courbes ! Chaque fois, j'ai l'impression qu'il est avec toi seulement pour faire… des… choses avec toi… avec ton corps …_

 _-Dis-moi alors qui serait la bonne personne pour moi ! Et tu n'as aucune raison de prendre ma défense parce que OUI je suis avec Yuki que pour le sexe ! La personne qui fait battre mon cœur ne me remarque pas ! Il est trop occuper par lui-même !_

Je vis dans ces yeux de la surprise, qui laissa place au soulagement puis son regard s'assombrit.

- _Quelqu'un fait battre ton cœur ?_ me demande-t-il.

- _Bien sûr ! Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que j'allais restée cloîtrer dans ma chambre à attendre que le prince charmant vienne me chercher ! De toute manière qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire hein ?_

J'étais agressive, je le savais. Mais je ne pouvais m'en empêcher. J'étais terrifiée que mes sentiments soient rejetés. Et puis, je ne pouvais tout simplement pas faire comme si rien ne se passait dans mon cœur lorsqu'il était là.

- _Tohru… ne dit pas ça ! Tu es pour moi bien plus importante que tout au monde_ _!_

Pendant un instant, c'est comme si la Terre c'était arrêtée de tourner. Il s'était tut, les yeux grands ouverts, comme s'il n'aurait pas du dire ça… Moi, ça m'avais beaucoup touchée.

- _Tu le pense vraiment Kyo ?_ dis-je en m'attendrissant.

- _Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire, un autre homme fait battre ton cœur…_ me dit-il, la voix brisée par le chagrin.

- _Mais non gros imbécile ! C'est toi qui fais battre mon cœur ! Depuis tout ce temps, depuis la toute première fois, mon cœur t'est appartenu ! Mais toi, tu ne l'as même pas remarqué ! Tu voulais trop battre Yuki pour pouvoir faire parti des douze !_

- _Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit ?_

 _-J'attendais un signe ! Que tu ne m'as jamais donné soit dit en passant ! Et pourquoi toi ne me l'as-tu pas dit ?_

- _J'avais peur… de ta réaction, peur que tu ries de moi…_

 _-Voyons ! Moi rire de toi ! Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Comme si j'avais été capable de telle cruauté !_

Il s'approcha doucement de moi puis passa sa main dans mes cheveux pour m'attirer à lui. Il me prit dans ses bras et des larmes se mirent à couler de ses magnifiques yeux. Je le pressai un peu plus contre moi pour lui faire comprendre que je l'aimais plus que tout. Son cœur battait en harmonie avec le mien, c'est-à-dire très, très vite. Je relevai la tête et il comprit mon désir. Il se pencha et vint déposer ses lèvres sur les miennes pour former le plus tendre et le plus amoureux des baisers. Je fondis littéralement sur place. Comme c'était bon de partager avec la personne aimée tous les sentiments éprouvés à travers un baiser passionné ! Nous restâmes ainsi enlacer durant quelques minutes et reprîmes le chemin du retour, main dans la mian. Chemin qui se fit dans le silence le plus complet. Quand nous fûmes rendus dans l'entrée, nous nous séparâmes d'une accolade… Je ne voulais pas l'embrasser car j'étais quand même avec Yuki. Je montai à l'étage, où se trouvait ma chambre.

J'allumai la lumière et vis Yuki me regarder. Il avait un sourire complice qui voulait tout dire. Il savait pour Kyo et moi.

- _Alors ? Que te voulait ce chat de gouttière ?_

 _-Il m'a avoué son amour… !_

 _-Il était temps ! Mais je trouve dommage pour moi qu'il te l'ait dit… je ne pourrai plus profiter de ton magnifique corps… Je peux avoir un dernier baiser au moins ?_

À ces mots, le soulagement m'envahie. J'étais sur que je lui ferais plus de peine que cela. Alors je m'approchai, passai ma main dans ces cheveux argentés et posai goulument mes lèvres sur les siennes. Dans cet ultime baiser, nous partageâmes toute la joie du monde. Après cette sorte d'adieu, il sorti de ma chambre. Je me couchai, comblée pensait à mon chat, le sourire aux lèvres.

Reviews?


End file.
